legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondola
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |related = Floating vehicle, Ships, Locomotives}} Gondolas (possibly also known as Trams or The Subway) were a cable-car-like rail based public transport system seen in Meridian in Blood Omen 2. Use Kain first used a Gondola in Chapter 4:The Upper City, using it to travel from Sanctuary to the Upper City. Kain arrived at an unnamed station nearby Meridian Cathedral "Disguised as a nobleman to blend in with the populace, Kain takes a Gondola to the Upper City. The Cathedral is clearly visible as the city's most impressive landmark, but you won't be able to just waltz inside to speak with the Bishop. The Sarafan Lord has imposed a curfew, and the numerous Sarafan Guards patrolling the area are looking for you. It is likely that Kain will also encounter more traitorous vampires aligned with the Sarafan." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 32. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 and before leaving the station, was warned by an Aristocrat Lady about the Sarafan guards . Gondolas returned in Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, when Kain was instructed by Vorador (via the Whisper) to seek out a Gondola that would take him over the dam to the Main Factory. Vorador: "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "'''Activate the gondola to reach the main factory beyond the dam' The Nexus Stone is located in the main factory area. You cannot get there on foot. The only access to the main area is via gondola"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 48. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Further into the Industrial Quarter, Kain found the (somewhat rusty) Gondola after two undisciplined Mercenaries unintentionally blew up a nearby factory using Explosive devices. Kain was able to reactivate the glyph energy powering the Gondola and use it to proceed over the dam to the Main Factory. "Hop inside and the gondola will automatically ferry you to the main factory area." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 49. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 BO2-IQ-Gondola2.png|Kain arriving at the Main Factory in a rusted Gondola BO2-IQ-Gondola.png|Rusted Gondola over the Industrial Quarter Notes *In Chapter 3:The Lower City, Kain passes the signposted "Southgate Tram Station", the gates are closed in normal gameplay, but hacking can enable players to gain entry. The Tram station interior has a remarkable similarity to the Gondola station seen in Chapter 4:The Upper City and it may be that "Trams" is an alternate name for the Gondolas. Behind the Scenes - The Lower City on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The Guard at "Southgate Tram Station" also refers to the tram as a "Subway", Woman: "But I must get to the Keep!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Not this way. The subway is closed."//'Woman:' "I must bring this purse to the chancellor, or he will take my house!"//'Sarafan Guard' "It’s no use crying to me about it."//'Woman:' "I beg you, let me through!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "I’ll run you through if you don’t go your way! Now move on!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. a term used later by Vorador in reference to the Gondolas. Vorador: "So be it. You must use the subway to reach the Industrial Quarter, which lies in the northeastern part of the city. Find your way past the gate that blocks the townspeople from entering, but perhaps we may leave that to your invention." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The Factory blown up by the Mercenaries in the Industrial Quarter seems to have a role connected to the nearby Gondola station though it is never elaborated upon. A second rusted Gondola can be seen inside, along with several tables with beer on them and a palette of Explosive devices; The upper level of the building leads out to the Gondola platform . The same building was originally to have required Kain to Charm an Industrial Worker to blow up the Explosive devices. Charming Workers at the Gondola on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Vorador mentions that the Gondola in the Industrial Quarter will take Kain "beyond the dam" to the Main Factory, but a cutscene begins as soon as Kain boards the Gondola which only shows sections of the journey. At no point is the dam seen, however the water level has dropped dramatically by the end of the Gondola ride . *Kain's usage of a Gondola to reach the Upper City suggests that there may be a Gondola station somewhere near Sanctuary . References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Blood Omen 2